moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy vs. Jason
| directed by = Ronny Yu | written by = Damian Shannon; Mark Swift; David S. Goyer Revised script re-writes only. | produced by = Robert Shaye; Douglas Curtis; Renee Witt; Stokely Chaffin; Sean S. Cunningham | music by = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Fred Murphy | edited by = Mark Stevens | distributed by = New Line Cinema Sean S. Cunningham Films | release date(s) = August 15th, 2003 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 | gross revenue = $113,000,000 | preceded by = Jason X (2002) New Nightmare (1994) | followed by = Friday the 13th (2009) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) }} Freddy vs. Jason is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is a crossover between two popular franchises, A Nightmare on Elm Street, which features the demonic antagonist Freddy Krueger, and Friday the 13th, which features the hockey-mask serial killer, Jason Voorhees. The film was directed by Ronny Yu with a script written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. In terms of production release, the movie is a sequel to Jason X in the Friday the 13th film series and New Nightmare in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. In terms of continuity however, the movie takes place after the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. The movie was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on August 15th, 2003. Actor Robert Englund reprises his infamous role as Freddy Krueger, with stunt coordinator Ken Kirzinger taking his first turn at wielding the equally noteworthy machete of Jason Voorhees. Plot Remembering the fear when he was human.]] The psychopathic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger reflects upon his own history, recounting how he was once human and was a child murderer who was eventually burned alive by a lynch mob. After he "died" however, he came to know true power and could continue stalking victims in their dreams. Unfortunately, the people of Springwood, Ohio found a way to defeat him. Through the use of drugs and manipulation of file records, they tried to remove the memory of Freddy Krueger from the public consciousness. Without people to remember the fear that he had caused, Freddy loses his power. Unable to hunt prey as he once could, Freddy embarks upon a grand design to put the fear back into the hearts and minds of the people of Springwood. Freddy scours the pits of Hell until he finds the undead masked serial killer known as Jason Voorhees. After tempting him with dreams of killing inattentive camp counselors, he resurrects Voorhees and sends him out to commit mass murder, so that people would remember what fear was, and Freddy's powers would come back to him. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 1, "Freddy's Children".Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 2, "Late Night Swim". Slaughter on Elm Street and Gibb.]] At 1428 Elm Street, teenager Lori Campbell has a small private gathering with her friends Gibb Smith and Kia Waterson. After an uncomfortable game of "Marry, Fuck, Kill", the party is crashed when Gibb's a-hole boyfriend, Trey Cooper shows up with his friend, Blake Mueller, and a case of beer. Gibb and Trey go off to an upstairs bedroom to have sex, leaving Blake downstairs to put the moves on Lori. She has no interest in the inebriated Blake, despite the fact that Kia keeps pushing for her to get with him. Lori and Kia talk about how she never recovered from her mother's death four year ago. They also speak of Lori's ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins, who coincidentally disappeared from her life shortly after her mom died. .]] Jason Voorhees arrives at the house and cuts the power. He then sneaks in through the back door and goes upstairs. Gibb and Trey have finished having sex, and Gibb goes to take a shower, while Trey lies on his stomach drinking a beer. Jason appears and stabs Trey multiple times in the back with his machete. He then grabs both ends of the bed and pulls them upright, sandwiching Trey's body so that it folds in half backwards. After which, he leaves. Gibb exits the shower and notices a puddle of blood pooling under the door. As she enters the room, she sees Trey's corpse and begins screaming. She runs downstairs and the others all frantically exit the house shouting. As it turns out, Deputy Scott Stubbs is outside in a patrol car. When he asks if the girls need assistance, Gibb plants her bloody hands on his car window and shouts, "What the fuck do you think?!" Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 3, "Welcome to Elm Street". At the Sprinwood County Sheriff's Office, Sheriff Williams speaks with Officer Goodman and Scott Stubbs. Stubbs has only been on the force for a month and is unaware of the town's more sordid history. Given the gruesomeness of the crime, Officer Goodman is worried that Freddy Krueger might be in some way responsible. Sheriff Williams discourages him from speaking his name aloud, reminding Goodman that he doesn't want anyone to remember who Krueger even was. is confused.]] Lori Campbell is placed in a room for questioning. She overhears the officers speak Freddy's name, but has no idea what they are talking about. Deputy Stubbs comes in to ask her some questions, and Lori tells him that everyone keeps asking her about her dreams. After speaking with Stubbs, Lori dozes off at the desk. She begins to have a dream wherein the station is now completely empty. Getting up, she walks around the corner when she sees drops of blooding magically appearing on the floor out of nowhere. She finds a little girl with no eyes who warns her that Freddy is coming back. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 4, "Freddy's Coming Back!". Elsewhere, Blake Mueller returns home. Sitting on the front porch of his house, he tugs at a whiskey flask while his father berates him for not being at home to watch over his sister. Blake snaps back that his best friend had just been murdered and that he needs his space. Blake then falls asleep as well. In his dream, he hears a noise coming from the bushes and goes to investigate. He then sees a goat with blood smeared in its hair standing in front of his house. Freddy Krueger manifests himself as a shadow and extends himself towards Blake in an effort to kill him. Unfortunately for him, Freddy is not yet strong enough to take any victims. He decides to let Jason have some fun and goads the killer towards Blake's house. Blake awakens back on the porch with his father sitting next to him. The older man's head falls off into Blake's lap and Jason appears behind him. Blake tries to deflect Jason's attack with his father's head, but the machete cuts right through him. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 4, "Freddy's Coming Back!". Return to Springwood Meanwhile at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, patient Will Rollins and his friend Mark Davis stand in line to receive their medication from an attendant named Kinsey Park. Mark asks him what drugs they are giving them and it turns out to be Hypnocil. While in line, Rollins notices a special news report shown on the TV behind Park's desk, detailing a murder at 1428 Elm Street. Recognizing the address, Will grows agitated and wants Park to turn the TV up. Instead, he turns it off, causing Will to act excited. He has the orderlies tranquilize him to calm him down. Later, Mark talks with Will and the subject of nightmares comes up. Mark talks about his late brother, who allegedly committed suicide four years ago. Mark knows about Freddy Krueger, but also states that he cannot even remember his dreams anymore. Will says that he needs to get out of Westin Hills so that he can make sure that Lori safe. Mark decides to help him out. He makes a grand display to attract Kinsey Park's attention, which prompts the attendant to summon an orderly to help him tranquilize Mark and bring him back to the room he shares with Will. During the scuffle, Marks snatches Kinsey Park's I.D. badge, which allows Will and he the chance to escape. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 5, "Institutionalized". is pissed.]] The following day at school, Gibb tells Kia and Lori that Blake Mueller is dead. The police are blaming Blake for the murders of Trey and his father, and then saying that he committed suicide. While walking down the corridor, they come upon two other students, Bill Freeburg and a man named Shack who are passing out flyers to a rave being held that evening. Gibb notes that a few dozen drinks sounds to be in perfect order for her. A nerdy student named Charlie Linderman approaches Lori and offers her tidings of comfort. Kia thinks that Charlie is just trying to make a move on her, and discourages the boy from pursuing the matter any further. Lori begins telling them about the dream she had at the police station. Hearing the tale of a man with a burned face and razor claws sparks the attention of the other students around her. Mark Davis suddenly appears in the hallway. He begins chanting the familiar nursery rhyme that signals the impending threat of Freddy Krueger. This disturbs Lori greatly and Mark grows even more animated, emphasizing the fact that when they are asleep, they are completely vulnerable. Everyone around them looks at them with rapt attention, as if they too have suffered inexplicable nightmares involving Krueger. Will Rollins appears and tells Mark to calm down as he is scaring Lori. The shock of seeing her ex-boyfriend after four years, coupled with the recent stress in her life causes Lori to faint. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 6, "Back to School". Kia and Gibb take Lori to the nurses' station. While waiting for her to be released, Kia pages through a magazine about Rhinoplasty. She dozes off for a bit and dreams that Freddy Krueger appears from within the pages of the magazine. Extending his being outward, he slashes through Kia's nostrils with his claws while playfully quipping, "Got your nose!" Kia awakens in the waiting room with a start. Meanwhile, two sheriff's deputies, alerted to Will and Mark's escape from Westin Hills, go to the school and chase after them. Mark and Will run and take the van once used by Mark's late brother, Bobby Davis, to escape. They drive to the Springwood Library where Mark begins researching Freddy Krueger. Trying to find information on the town's history, all he finds are heavily redacted news articles and missing pages relating to Krueger. In fact, any and all information having to do with Krueger or his victims, including Mark's brother, have been removed from the public archives. Mark begins to realize that the adults in the town have been deliberately causing people to forget about Freddy in order to dilute his power over them. He correctly deduces that Freddy needs fear in order manipulate their dreams. Will reminds him that he caused quite a bit of fear back a the school. Mark realizes that he may have inadvertently screwed up the town's plan by making people remember who Freddy Krueger was. Corn field massacre That night, Lori and the others attend a rave located at a cornfield. Charlie Linderman arrives and is tormented by Shack and his friend. After which, he tries to flirt with Lori again, but Kia once again insults Charlie and tells him to go away. Charlie fires back at her, alluding that she is of low intellect and that all of her makeup is wearing her head down. Will Rollins makes an appearance and talks to Lori. He explains to her that he had spent the last four years in a mental hospital. Gibb, still grieving over the death of Trey, is highly intoxicated and stumbles out into a clearing where she subsequently passes out. A partier named Frisell takes note of Gibb's prone form and takes advantage of the situation by mounting her body and kissing her neck. The unconscious Gibb begins to dream. In the dream, she says the face of Trey Cooper in the corn rows beckoning her to follow him. She blindly obeys and he leads her to a silo. As she enters the silo, the landscape changes and takes on the form of a massive boiler room. Freddy Krueger emerges and begins taunting her. His power has grown substantially since the previous evening, and he shows off by playing cat and mouse with Gibb. Gibb falls from a catwalk onto the floor and tries to hide inside of a locker. Freddy crawls down the side of the wall and is ready to finish her off when something unexpected happens. -kabob!]] In the real world, Jason Voorhees appears at the party. Breaking off a length of metal pipe, he impales Frisell and Gibb Smith, killing them both simultaneously. With her death, she disappears from the dream world. Freddy is furious that Jason has stolen his victim from him. Jason continues to slaughter his way through random partiers. He comes upon Shack and his friend, who are too intoxicated to realize they are in danger and start making fun of Jason. Jason twists Shacks' friend's head around and Shack pours high grain alcohol on Jason and lights him on fire. He tries to run away, but Jason hurls a flaming machete at him, which spears Shack through the chest. By this point, everyone else is aware of what's going on and chaos erupts. Jason slashes his way through several more people and Lori, Will, Charlie, Kia and the stoner Bill Freeburg manage to escape in the van. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 7, "Life and Death of the Party". that the party was invite-only.]] Will drops everyone off at home and then takes Lori to her house. While parked outside, he finally gets the chance to tell her why he had been away so long. He tells her that four years ago, he sneaked into her house to see her, but witnessed his father murdering her mother. Lori tells him that her mother died in a car accident, but Will counters that it was her father who had him committed to shut him up. Doctor Campbell suddenly appears and accosts Will, commanding him to leave his daughter alone. Lori freaks out and storms off into the house. She asks her father if there was any merit to Will's accusation. Campbell defends the position that her mother died in a car accident, but Lori doesn't believe him. She runs out of the house until she finds Will. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 8, "Sins of the Father". 's human post-it note.]] Meanwhile, Mark Davis is back at home in his bedroom. He looks at an old family photograph and laments the loss of his brother. Mark falls asleep at his desk and begins to dream. He dreams of his brother sitting in a blood-filled bath tub, chastising him. Bobby Davis begins speaking in Freddy's voice, criticizing the fact that Jason Voorhees is out of control and that he needs people to realize who the true power player is. Will and Lori get to Mark's house, but the doors and windows are barred. They bang on the window to try and wake Mark up. Freddy sets Mark's body on fire as a means of sending a message to the people of Springwood. The words "Freddy's back" appear as blisters on Mark's burned back and he dies. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 9, "Brother's Keeper". Will and Lori then connect with Charlie, Kia and Bill Freeburg and meet up at Freeburg's house. Deputy Scott Stubbs, who is convinced that the corn field murderer is a copycat of Jason Voorhees, tracks the kids down and offers his help. Stubbs is aware of who Jason Voorhees was and gives them all brief recap of Jason's origins. Charlie Linderman does not believe that the man from the corn field is a copycat, and is convinced that he is the real Jason Voorhees. During this incident, Lori falls asleep and Freddy tries to attack her. They manage to wake her up and realize that they are all in great danger whether they are asleep or awake. Linderman researches the internet and learns about Hypnocil, which is the dream suppressant that the staff at Westin Hills gave to all of their patients. The group decide that in order to protect themselves from Freddy, they needs as much Hypnocil as possible. The only way to accomplish this is to return to Westin Hills. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 10, "Two Killers". Back to Westin Hills The group drives to Westin Hills and Will uses the stolen I.D. badge to gain entrance. Jason Voorhees finds where they are going and pursues them. A security guard named Stafford patrols the corridor and draws his sidearm upon hearing a loud noise. Jason batters his way through a steel door, which lands on Stafford, crushing him to death. Will, Kia and Lori split up from Freeburg, Linderman and Stubbs. Will takes them to D-Wing, where they find a room filled with comatose patients. Reading the chart, Will discovers that they had all overdosed on Hypnocil. Lori's father's signature is on all of their charts. Freeburg and Linderman reach the security command center. Freeburg wants to take a break to smoke a joint, and Charlie dismisses him. He goes off to another section with the deputy leaving Freeburg behind. Freeburg lights a joint and begins smoking. Apparently, a state of extreme euphoria affects the brain in much the same way as it does when one is having a dream. Freeburg sees a demonic caterpillar creature enter the room bearing a face similar to that of Freddy Krueger. The "kruegerpillar" produces a hookah and takes a long drag before blowing a large cloud of dream vapor into Freeburg's face. From here, Freddy is able to take possession of the stoned youth. He has Freeburg enter D-Wing and break into the cabinets containing the Hypnocil. He then begins pouring all of the drugs down the drain. ??!!]] Charlie Linderman and Deputy Stubbs enter the security command center, which has a window into the room where Freeburg is. They scream at Freeburg to stop dumping the pills, at which point, Jason enters the room. He swings his machete at Scott Stubbs, who evades him. It comes down on the computer banks, which sends a massive electrical discharge into Jason's body. As he is shaking from the jolt, he grabs a hold of Stubbs, passing the current along, until it completely fries the deputy's body. A frantic Charlie Linderman picks up the sidearm that Stubbs had dropped and flees the room. After dumping the Hypnocil, Freddy has Freeburg grab two giant syringes filled with tranquilizers. He marches into the hallway and waits for Jason. Lori, Kia and Will come running past him, urging Freeburg to follow them. As Will tries to tug him away, Freeburg speaks in Freddy's voice saying, "Let me handle this bitch". Jason approaches and Freeburg stabs both tranquilizers into Jason's neck. Voorhees responds by cutting Freeburg in half at the waste with a single stroke from his machete. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 11, "Back to Westin Hills". Charlie Linderman enters the corridor and sees Jason. He readies the pistol at him, but never gets the chance to shoot. The tranquilizer dosage takes effect and Jason falls backward onto the floor unconscious. Jason begins to dream. He is in the Springwood power plant boiler room, which is the territory of Freddy Krueger. It is not Freddy he sees at first however, but rather, his own mother, Pamela Voorhees. Mrs. Voorhees berates Jason for his perceived failures, which is actually just Freddy giving voice to his own frustration. She calls him a big stupid dog that can't stop eating even though his master says that he has had enough. The image of Mrs. Voorhees is replaced by that of Krueger who jumps down from a catwalk and attacks Jason. Jason fights back, but quickly comes to realize that in the dream world, he is facing up against an unstoppable foe. He cuts off Freddy's arms, but they instantly grow back. Freddy executes hit and run tactics against Jason, using his dream power to knock the killer all around the boiler room as if he were a pinball in a giant arcade game. He even drops a large steel boiler drum down upon him, crushing Jason into the ground. Jason gets up and Freddy slashes into some water pipes, creating a waterfall that cascades between them. Jason lurches towards Freddy, but stops at the waterfall, refusing to pass through it. Freddy muses about how there is something Jason is afraid of after all. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 12, "Welcome to My Nightmare!". Bringing Jason home While Jason is unconscious, the others load his body into the back of the van. Their plan is to drive him back to his regular stomping grounds at Camp Crystal Lake and revive him. They also plan on injecting Lori with a tranquilizer so that she will begin to dream, and then waking her once she has a hold of Freddy, bringing him into the real world. Their hope is that Freddy and Jason will destroy each other. By bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake, they strive to give Jason home field advantage. If nothing else, they hope that he will not pursue them all the way back to Springwood. Back in the dream world, Freddy takes advantage of Jason's hesitation. He changes the landscape so that Jason appears to him as a child wearing a hockey mask. Prying it back, he scoffs at Jason's facial deformity, citing that he has a face that only a mother could love. Piercing the side of the child's head with a single claw, he decides to go a little deeper into Jason's dreamscape. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 13, "Return to Crystal Lake". Will and the others tranquilize Lori and set her next to Jason with instruction to awaken her in fifteen minutes one she has a hold of Krueger. Lori begins to dream and ends up at Camp Crystal Lake as it may have looked in the year 1957. She sees a crowd of cruel children tormenting the deformed Jason Voorhees, driving him off the edge of a dock into the lake. She goes to one of the cabins where she finds two camp counselors fornicating on the front porch. She pleads with them to help the drowning boy, until the male counselor turns his head, revealing himself to be Freddy Krueger. The female counselor is just a corpse. Freddy laughs and Lori runs to the edge of the dock to help the drowning Jason. However, just as she reaches for him, Freddy appears in the water and drags him back down. tries to help Jason.]] In the real world, Jason begins having a seizure in the back of the van. Water begins pouring out of the holes in his mask. Will shouts back that someone needs to give him CPR. Charlie says that he would do it, but for the fact that he has asthma and cannot generate the lung power. This leaves Kia with the unenviable task of administering CPR to Jason Voorhees. She prepares to give him mouth-to-mouth, but just then Jason suddenly awakens and sits bolt upright. This startles Charlie Linderman, who accidentally fires the revolver, sending a shot through the front windshield. The gunshot startles Will who loses control of the van and it veers off the side of the road. The back doors open up and Jason goes flying out the back. As they exit the van, they find that they are at the entrance to Camp Crystal Lake. Will tries to wake Lori up, but to no avail. He picks her up and they all run into the campsite to take up shelter in one of the cabins. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 14, "Home Field Advantage". Lori meanwhile, continues to dream. Freddy Krueger leaps out of the lake high into the air and lands on the dock in front of Lori. She tackles him down to the ground and Freddy's visage grows even more demonic looking. She tries to wake up, but finds that she cannot. Freddy changes the landscape again and Lori now finds herself in front of her house. He chases her up the steps and into the bedroom. Lori then sees an image from the past with her father standing over her mother's bed with a knife in his hand. She pulls him away revealing Freddy between them, and she realizes that her father was trying to save her mother from Freddy. Krueger quips, "I've always had a thing for the whores that live in this house". Round Two makes his move on Lori.]] Will, Charlie, and Kia bring Lori into the cabin and try to wake her up. In Lori's dream, Freddy has her pinned to the floor and begins slashing at her. Jason bursts into the cabin, knocking over a gas can, which starts a fire. He slashes at Will and cuts him across the shoulder, but his machete gets stuck in the table. Kia attacks him from behind, smacking him repeatedly with a pool cue, but Jason backhands her against the wall. Charlie runs up and spears Jason in the chest with a flagpole. Jason knocks him back as well and Charlie impales himself on a metal bracket sticking out from the wall. Will tries to pull Lori away, but her hand accidentally falls into a flame. The sudden pain is enough to wake her up. As Freddy readies to finish her off, he realizes that she has now pulled him into the real world. Jason has freed his machete at this point and approaches Freddy. So begins round two. Jason has the immediate upper-hand in this fight and smacks Freddy across the room. Grabbing him, he smashes his head through a window and then drags his body through the remaining window panes. He pulls him outside and effortlessly flings him across the campground. Kia pulls Linderman out of the cabin and sets him up against a tree. His wounds are serious, but he says that it is just a scratch. He tells her to go, and she promises to be back as soon as she can. Linderman dies seconds later. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 14, "Home Field Advantage". Will and Lori meanwhile limp out towards one of the docks. Freddy jumps out and is ready to attack them. Kia appears and calls out Freddy's name. She keeps his focus trained on her, allowing Will and Lori a chance to escape. She taunts Freddy, asking him "What kind of a faggot where's a Christmas sweater?", and further goading him by singing, "You're not even scary". Freddy is amused, even when she makes fun of his masculinity. But then he gestures behind her, and when Kia turns around, she sees Jason holding his machete high in the air. He swings it down across her throat and the blow is so intense that it sends her body flying against a tree. With Kia out of the way, Krueger was free to resume his attack on Jason. He leaps at him, stabbing him multiple times in the back and chest with his claws. Freddy is fast and very dexterous, but he is not match for Jason's size and strength. Jason pushes him back and Freddy lands near a pile of oxygen tanks. Using his claws, he cuts off the valves on the tanks, turning them into veritable torpedoes that begin shooting in Jason's direction. One pile-drives right into his chest, pushing him back towards an area that is under construction. is having a rough day.]] Freddy appears at the top of the construction workers' scaffolding and lets loose a pile of metal rebar, which rains down, spiking Jason through the leg and chest. He then sends a cement mixer down, which rebounds off Jason's stunned body. Unfortunately for Freddy, the ricocheting cement bin also knocks Freddy down from his perch and he becomes entangled in some of the machine's cables. Jason pulls him down and they begin trading blows again. A mining car becomes dislodged during the chaos and comes down the ramp, knocking into both of them. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 15, "One on One". Meanwhile, Will beckons Lori to escape with him, but now that she knows that Freddy killed her mother, she refuses to leave before seeing him die. Freddy and Jason's fight carries over onto the dock, where Jason continues to hack away at Freddy with his machete. Lori finds a gas hose hooked up to a generator, and begins spraying the dock while Will cranks the generator. Freddy slices off Jason's fingers and then catches his machete. He then begins hacking at Jason with his own weapon. Once he gets Jason down on the ground, he stabs him through the eye holes of his mask with his claws. By this point, Lori storms down the dock with two flaming pieces of wood in her arms. She screams for Freddy to "Go to Hell!" and sets the dock to the torch. As the flames race down the dock, Jason takes advantage of Freddy's surprise and punches his fist through his back with his fingerless hand. He then rips off Freddy's claw arm. Krueger then plunges the machete into Jason's heart. The fire reaches some nearby propane tanks, which explode, destroying the entire dock. Will and Lori are able to dive into the lake to escape the blast, but the flames overwhelm Jason and Freddy. The explosion knocks both of their flaming bodies across the lake. Will and Lori scramble back onto the surface and are completely exhausted. Freddy, miraculously still alive, stomps after them holding Jason's machete. As he prepares to bring the blade down, Jason emerges from the water and stabs Freddy through the back with Freddy's own claw arm. This action depletes the remainder of Jason's strength, and he collapses backwards into the lake. Freddy drops to his knees and the machete falls. Lori picks it up and shouts "Welcome to my world, bitch!" before chopping off Krueger's head. His head and his limp body fall into the lake. Lori and Will now appear to be safe. Lori drops the machete into the lake and the two walk away. Come the dawn, a fog is rolling across Crystal Lake. Jason Voorhees emerges carrying his machete in one hand and the head of Freddy Krueger in the other. Freddy's eyes come to life and he winks and smiles. A peal of demonic laughter echoes in the distance. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 16, "Final Blows". Cast Appearances * Alice Johnson * Bill Freeburg * Blake Mueller * Blake Mueller's father * Bobby Davis * Campbell * Charlie Linderman * Christina Gray * Dead boy on tree * Dead girl on tree * Doc * Freddy Krueger * Frisell * Gibb Smith * Glen Lantz * Goodman * Heather * Jason Voorhees * Jennifer Caulfield * Jesse Walsh * Kia Waterson * Kinsey Park * Kristen Parker * Kurt * Lori Campbell * Lori Campbell's mother * Mark Davis * Nancy Thompson * Pamela Voorhees * Phillip Anderson * Scott Stubbs * Shack * Shaye * Stafford * Trey Cooper * Will Rollins * Williams * Ohio :* Westin Hills :* Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital :* Springwood :* Springwood Library :* Springwood power plant boiler room :* Elm Street ::* 1428 Elm Street * New Jersey :* Cunningham County :* Crystal Lake Township :* Camp Crystal Lake ::* Crystal Lake * Caterpillars * Goats * Snakes * Claws * Doll * Hypnocil * Machete * Wake Aid * Deputy * Doctor * Nurse * Police officer * Psychiatrist * Reporter * School principal * Sheriff * Student * 1950s * 1957 * 1990s * 1999 * 2000s * A-Hole * Burn victims * Cemetery * Cocksmith * Cut in half * Cruel child * Decapitation * Demons * Dismemberment * Dreams * Electrocution * Eye injuries * Falling from a great height * Head injury * High school * Impalement * KRGR 6 * Lynch mobs * Mental health facility * Mental patient * Necrophilia * Nightmares * Possession * Psychopath * Security guard * Severed fingers * Severed hands * Severed head * Severed limbs * Severed nose * Skinny dipping * Sliced in two * Slit throat * Smoking * Stabbings * Suicide * Undead * Female rear nudity * Female topless nudity * Homophobic slur * Male rear nudity * Profanity Notes * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) redirects to this page. * Production on Freddy vs. Jason began on September 9th, 2002 and concluded on November 26th, 2002. * Actor Chris Marquette, who plays Charlie Linderman, is credited as Christopher George Marquette in this film. * Actor Sean Tyler Foley, who plays a camp counselor in a flashback scene, is credited as Tyler Foley in this film. * Actor Colton Shock, who plays a cruel child in a flashback scene, is credited as Colton Schock in this film. * The original Damian Shannon and Mark Swift script for the film brought the total running time to 2 hours and 30 minutes. Writer David S. Goyer was brought in to revise and edit the script, trimming it down to a more manageable 97 minutes. In some cases, certain characters were combined to trim some of the fat from the original script. Goyer is given a "Special Thanks" credit in this film. Stokely Chaffin; Freddy vs. Jason DVD; Special features documentary. * The recap at the beginning of the film includes scenes taken from A Nightmare on Elm Street, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Characters seen in the recap include: :* Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)-Freddy's Dead) :* Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) & A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Tina Gray (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Glen Lantz (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Jesse Walsh (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) :* Kristen Parker (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Phillip Anderson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Jennifer Caulfield (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Alice Johnson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) :* Doc (Freddy's Dead) Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Winner kills all". * Ken Kirzinger is the tallest actor to play the role of Jason Voorhees to date. He is 6'5" tall. Robert Englund, who plays Freddy Krueger, is 5'9". * Oscar Gutiérrez, who makes an uncredited appearance as a jumper, is better known by his stage name Rey Mysterio, a professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment who has made appearances on the WWE's Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown brands. * Mark Patton is given a special thanks screen credit in this film. Patton played the role of Jesse Walsh in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * The first murder victim featured in this film is a camp counselor named Heather, although this was only an aspect of a dream that Jason Voorhees is having. * One of the newspapers that chronicled the murders of the human Freddy Krueger was the Springfield Voice. * Producer Robert Shaye makes am unspeaking cameo appearance in the film as Principal Shaye. In a cut scene in the film, he actually has a little bit of dialogue. This is Bob Shaye's fourth appearance in A Nightmare on Elm Street film. Credited as L.E. Moko, he also played a bartender in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, a lecturer in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and a ticket seller in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Additionally, Robert Shaye also played a fictionalized version of himself in Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Coincidentally, Robert Shaye's wife, Lin Shaye, played a teacher at Springwood High School in the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. * On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD commentary, actor Robert Englund praised Kelly Rowland's energy in the role of Kia Waterson, citing that she was the "perfect ingredient" to the cast. * Actress Kelly Rowland is best known as a former member of the pop group Destiny's Child. * For those who think that they are seeing actress Katharine Isabelle's breasts in the shower scene, that is actually body double Tammy Morris. Note that Katharine's face is not visible at all in that scene. * The name of the news broadcast station seen on the television at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital is KRGR 6. KRGR is a shortened form of Krueger, as in Freddy Krueger. On the DVD commentary for Freddy vs. Jason, actor Robert Englund, who plays Freddy in the movie, points out the KRGR name in the scene. Body count Recommendations See also External Links * * * Freddy vs. Jason at Wikipedia * * * * * Freddy vs. Jason at the Elm Street Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Horror Film Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Gallery Human Krueger.jpg Little girl - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Jason Voorhees 009.jpg Heather - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Heather - Freddy vs. Jason 002.jpg Dead boy on tree.jpg Dead girl on tree.jpg Gibb Smith 001.jpg Jason Voorhees 014.jpg Kia Waterson 001.jpg Lori Campbell 001.jpg Gibb Smith 003.jpg Lori Campbell and Gibb Smith.jpg Trey Cooper 001.jpg Trey Cooper 002.jpg Gibb Smith 004.jpg Gibb Smith 005.jpg Blake Mueller 001.jpg Trey Cooper death 002.jpg Trey Cooper death.jpg Blake Mueller 003.jpg Sheriff Williams.jpg Scott Stubbs.jpg Officer Goodman.jpg Lori Campbell 002.jpg Little girl - Freddy vs. Jason 002.jpg Blake Mueller's father.jpg Blake Mueller 002.jpg Goat.jpg Freddy tries to kill Blake.jpg Blake's father's head.jpg Blake and Jason.jpg Mark Davis 002.jpg Kinsey Park.jpg KRGR 6.jpg Kurt - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Kinsey Park 002.jpg Doctor Campbell - Freddy vs. Jason 002.jpg Kia Waterson 002.jpg Kia Waterson 003.jpg Charlie Linderman 001.jpg Charlie and Kia.jpg Mark Davis 003.jpg Will Rollins.jpg Lori Campbell faints.jpg Shaye.jpg Kia Waterson 005.jpg Kia Waterson 004.jpg Springwood Library.jpg Mark Davis 004.jpg Will Rollins 002.jpg Corn field rave.jpg Corn field rave 002.jpg Corn field raver.jpg Charlie Linderman 002.jpg Will and Lori.jpg Gibb passed out.jpg Frisell.jpg Gibb Smith 002.jpg Frisell death.jpg Jason Voorhees 015.jpg Flaming Jason.jpg Shack.jpg Shack's friend.jpg Shack's friend death.jpg Corn field partier 1.jpg Corn field partier 2.jpg Corn field partier 3.jpg Corn field partier 4.jpg Corn field partier 5.jpg Will Rollins 004.jpg Lori Campbell 003.jpg Will Rollins 003.jpg Mrs. Campbell - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Will and Doctor Campbell.jpg Doctor Campbell - Freddy vs. Jason.jpg Wake Aid.jpg Bobby Davis.jpg Freddy in the mirror.jpg Mark Davis 001.jpg Freddy's Back.jpg Lori Campbell 004.jpg Lori Campbell 005.jpg Charlie Linderman 003.jpg Freddy and Lori.jpg Freddy and Lori 002.jpg Bill Freeburg 002.jpg Stafford.jpg Stafford death.jpg Bill Freeburg 003.jpg Krueger caterpillar.jpg Krueger caterpillar 002.jpg Freaky patients.jpg Scott Stubbs death.jpg Bill Freeburg 001.jpg Lori Campbell 006.jpg Bill Freeburg and Will Rollins.jpg Freeburg injects Jason.jpg Bill Freeburg death.jpg Jason and Freddy.jpg Freddy and Little Jason.jpg Little Jason Voorhees.jpg Lori Campbell 007.jpg Lori tries to help Jason.jpg Lori and Freddy.jpg Freddy and Lori 003.jpg Will drags Lori.jpg Freddy Krueger 007.jpg Jason Voorhees 012.jpg Jason and Freddy - Round Two.jpg Charlie Linderman death.jpg Jason Voorhees 013.jpg Freddy and Jason.jpg Freddy and Jason 002.jpg Lori helps Will.jpg Lori Campbell 009.jpg Freddy beheaded.jpg Jason Voorhees 016.jpg ---- Category:Films 11 Category:2000s/Films Category:2003/Films Category:August, 2003/Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:Sequels Category:8th installments Category:11th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films Category:Ronny Yu/Director Category:Damian Shannon/Writer Category:Mark Swift/Writer Category:David S. Goyer/Writer Category:Stokely Chaffin/Executive producer Category:Sean S. Cunningham/Producer Category:Douglas Curtis/Executive producer Category:Robert Shaye/Executive producer Category:Renee Witt/Executive producer Category:Graeme Revell/Composer Category:Fred Murphy/Cinematographer Category:Mark Stevens/Editor Category:Ken Kirzinger/Stunt performer Category:Films with plot summaries